User talk:Ultra 1337
Help I can Help you in anything(example:user page, signature, store, coding and more) just ask in my talk page.-- 02:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) First trade at a market Interested in a trade visit my store!!!-- 02:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) DANGER SHOP Come to the Deep Sea Danger Zonefor great trades. 15:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hive Hey buddy You want to appreciate bees then join us at The Bee hive -- YOU HAVE BOUGHT Symbiosis The plan is I a going to keep you on my symbiosis until we both receive 100 grey bricks. -- 21:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok... that should be enough to get me my own symbioisis :D 21:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually, could you up it to 150 b/c you promised 5 months and 5*30=150 bricks 21:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well in that case I guess so yeah that will work but I am going to increase the time of my friend. p.s. I fixed up the tournament.-- 21:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but please keep it reasonable (under 3 - 4 weeks) 22:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay 3 weeks will be good. because 5 months is along time, But its worth it for 500 clicks a day.-- 22:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) So, I wait three weeks, and then 250 clicks twice a day until we both get 150 grey bricks, (so like total 3 weeks) 22:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay time to put you on.-- 17:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Im ready 00:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) First Batch Sent 00:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Batch Sent 19:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Harvested.-- 23:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Batch Sent 02:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Harvested.-- 13:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Mini-batch sent 16:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) One grey brick harvested :)-- 18:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Batch Sent 19:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Harvested.-- 20:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) (I beat you to it) and I gave you 28 clicks.-- 21:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :D would you mind another click to my neb mine? 21:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah sure.-- 21:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) thx 21:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) No problemo.-- 21:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Batch Sent 19:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Could I be a part of this deal? :) -- 03:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well you could pay 60 clicks on my symbiosis And I will repay you 60 clicks.-- 13:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh and harvested.-- 13:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Batch Sent :D 20:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) harvested-- 20:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Clicks sent 19:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) And I believe that finishes it with 100 grey bricks. 20:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yep thanks!-- 20:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It's been great working with you! 20:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You to But we are still doing the fairydust trade.-- 20:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yep... 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) We should do more trades. later in the month. ;)-- 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay :D 20:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Biggest trade ever!!!! This will be the biggest trade in mln wiki history as far as i know.-- 19:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It probably will be :D 19:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I feel rich... Well goodbye Chap click ya tomorrow.-- 19:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) U2 ;) 19:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC)